Harry Potter
Harry James Potter (31. juli, 1980) er en af de mest berømte magikere fra Hogwarts skole for Heksekunst og Troldmandsskab i moderne tid. Han er den eneste kendte overlevende fra et møde med Dræberforbandelsen, som Lord Voldemort forsøgte at myrde ham med, da Harry var spæd. Denne begivenhed førte også til Voldemorts første nederlag og afslutningen på den Første Troldmands Krig, samt at forældreløse Harry Potter måtte bo hos sine eneste overlevende slægtninge, Mugglerfamilien Dursley. I en alder af elleve startede Harry på Hogwarts og blev ved sin ankomst sorteret ind i Gryffindor. I tiden på Hogwarts blev Harry bedstevenner med Ron Weasley og Hermione Granger, og også på Hogwarts havde han fornøjelsen af at blive den yngste søger i over 100 år, og i sidste ende blev han også anfører for Gryffindors Quidditch hold. Han vandt to Quidditch-pokaler. På sit fjerde år vandt Harry Den Magiske Trekamp, selvom konkurrencen endte i en tragedie med mordet på Cedric Diggory og tilbagevendelsen af Lord Voldemort. De følgende skoleår stiftede Harry Dumbledores Armé og kæmpede i slaget i Mysteridepartementet, hvor han mistede sin gudfar, Sirius Black. Harry spillede også en væsentlig rolle i mange andre kampe under Anden Troldmands Krig, og det var ham der - sammen med Ron Weasley og Hermione Granger opsporede og destruerede Voldemorts Horcruxer inden Slaget om Hogwarts, hvor han besejrede Voldemort i en duel en gang for alle. Efter krigen blev Harry Auror og giftede sig med Ginny Weasley, med hvem han fik tre børn: James Sirius, Albus Severus og Lily Luna. Harry er også kendt for at være den eneste kendte person, der har forenet alle tre Dødsregalier Biografi Familie Familen Potter er en gammel, velhavende fuldblods familie, Harry selv er dog halvblodstroldmand, eftersom hans mor er Mugglerfødt. Potterfamilien nedstammer fra Peverell familien, en gammel slægtslinje gennem Ignotus Peverell, som videregav sin Usynlighedskappe. Familien Barsk, efterkommere af Salazar Slytherin, der også nedstammer fra Peverells, gennem Ignotus' bror Cadmus Peverell, som videregav Genopstandelsesstenen. Dette betyder at Harry og Romeo Gåde er meget fjernt beslægtede. Harry er også fjernt beslægtet på faderens side til, familien Black, Malfoy, Weasley og Longbottom, og næsten alle andre rent-blods familier. Tidlige liv thumb|200px|left|Harry som baby. Harry James Potter blev født den 31. juli, 1980 af James og Lily Potter, der begge er medlem af Fønixordenen i Første Troldmands Krig. Fra fødsel boede han i skjul med sine forældre, da Lord Voldemort havde markeret dem til døden. De levede i byen Godric Dalen i et hjem lagt under Fidelius-besværgelsen for at holde dem skjult. Besværgelsen kræver at man får en Hemmeligheds vogter, og familien Potter ville vælge Sirius Black, men ved hjælp af rådgivning fra Sirius, ændrede de det til Peter Pettigrew, som de troede ville være mindre mistænksom. Uheldigvis for familien Potter, var Pettigrew spion for Voldemort. Han forrådte James og Lily Potter, iscenesatte sin egen død, og fik det hele til at se ud som om at Sirius Black stod bag. Om aftenen den 31. oktober, 1981, ankommer Voldemort til Godric Dalen, og myrdede Harrys forældre. Han startede med James, der forsøgte at duellere mod ham, trods han ikke havde sin tryllestav ved hånden. Voldemort gik videre til Lily, der døde i forsøget på at beskytte Harry. Det var hendes offer, som forhindrede Dræberforbandelsen i at virke. Hendes kærlighed til Harry blev til en barriere der beskyttede hendes søn, da Voldemort forsøgte den forbandelse på barnet, den gav bagslag, og i stedet for at dræbe Harry, mistede Voldemort al sin magt og hans fysiske form (han ville have været helt død, hvis han ikke havde haft Horcruxene.) Harry Potter er den eneste person, der vides at have overlevet Dræberforbandelsen. Den mislykkedes forbandelse forårsagede dog et ar på hans pande i form af et lyn. Arret var en plage og en velsignelse i de kommende år, da det åbnede en telepatisk forbindelse mellem Lord Voldemort og sig selv. Han blev berømt i en alder af bare ét år, for at besejre Lord Voldemort. Huset i Godric Dalen blev ødelagt i kampen, og det var Rubeus Hagrid der reddede Harry i ruinerne. Hagrid havde fået specifikke ordrer fra Albus Dumbledore om at tage Harry hjem til hans tante Petunia og hans onkel Vernon. Dumbledore efterlod et brev, der forklarede alt til familien Dursley, men de fortalte aldrig Harry noget af det. I stedet måtte Harry tilbringe ti år af sit liv i deres strenge og elendige hjem. Livet på Ligustervænget thumb|left|Harry i sin tantes hus på Ligustervænget. At leve med Dursley familien var det værste i verden ifølge Harry. Da de var en Muggler familie, havde de ingen forståelse for magi, og selv om hans tante og onkel kendte til hans afstamning, ville de ikke have noget med det at gøre. Familien Dursley betragter sig selv som en "ordentlig familie og hadede alt der var "usædvanligt". De løj for Harry om hans forældre, ved at hævde at de var omkommet under en bilulykke, og at James var en arbejdsløs drukkenbolt. De blev præsenteret for Harrys magiske kræfter, som var sporadiske, men tydeligt magisk. De frarådede enhver form for fantasi. Faktisk insisterede de på "at fjerne det magi-nonsens", og straffede derfor Harry når noget "usædvanligt" opstod. I sin ungdom kunne Harry gøre mærkelige ting, uden at forstå hvorfor. For eksempel efter Petunia havde barberet alt hans rodede hår af, i raseri over at det ikke ville lægge fladt og ordentligt. Næste morgen da Harry vågnede var håret groet ud igen. Ved den episode blev Harry straffet, selv om han ikke havde gjort noget med vilje. En anden gang, hvor Dedalus Diggle havde bukket for Harry i et supermarked, havde Petunia rasende forhørt Harry om hvordan manden kendte ham. Familien Dursley forkælede deres søn Dudley og ingen gad give lidt opmærksomhed til Harry. Alt hvad han ejede var tøj som Dudley var plevet for stor til, hvilket var alt for stort til Harry. Han var tvunget til at sove i pulterrummet under trappen, mens hans fætter, Dudley, havde to soveværelser til sig slev. De brugte Harry som slave, og Dudley var en tyran over for Harry. Der var to fordele ved Harrys virtuelle fængsel hos familien Dursley. For det første: Harrys nabo, Arabella Figg var en Fuser der arbejdede "undercover" for Fønixordenen for at holde styr på Harrys velfærd (dog var hun nødt til at mishandle Harry nå han var på besøg, for at opretholde "venskab" med familien Dursley). For det andet, havde Dumbledore lagt stærk magi på Dursleys hjem for at holde beboerne skjult for Voldemort og mørke kræfter, men denne magi ville blive brudt, når Harry fyldte 17 år, eller når han ikke længere kunne kalde Ligustervænget for sit hjem. Muggler skole Harry gik i Muggler skole sammen med Dudley. Han havde ikke mange venner, da en masse elever var bange for Dudleys bande. Det er fortalt at han er god til sport, selv om ingen valgte ham på deres hold (men det var mere fordi man ikke ville indrømme, overfor Dudley, at man godt kunne lide ham, end fordi han var dårlig). Harry havde engang ved et uheld ændret farven på hans lærers paryk til blå, og en anden gang var han endt på skolens tag. Du er en troldmand, Harry Harry havde aldrig fejret fødselsdag, indtil den dag han fyldte 11, hvilket er den samme dag, at han opdagede den ekstraordinære virkelighed om hans rigtige identitet. Ugen op til Harrys fødseldag, var hundredvis af breve begyndt at ankomme, alle adresseret til ham selv, og alle fra et sted kaldt Hogwarts. Da familien Dursley så det første brev der var adresseret til "Pulterrummet under trappen" gik de i panik ved tanken om at Harrys dårlige behandling var blevet observeret, og de flyttede derfor straks Harry op i det "mindste soveværelse." Vernon forsøgte at ødelægge brevene i et forgæves forsøg på at holde Harry fra hans skæbne. Da brevene fortsat kom i store strømme så familien ingen anden udvej end at flygte fra afsenderen. Uglerne der sendte transportererede brevene, fulgte dem dog lige meget hvor de tog hen. Som et sidste desperat forsøg på at komme væk, flyttede familien Dursley og Harry ud på en klippespids ø midt i et vandområde. På dette tidspunkt, syntes Rubeus Hagrid at det var på tide personligt at finde årsagen til at Harry ikke havde modtaget brevene. Han var rasende på familien Dursley, da han fandt ud af at de havde holdt alt skjult for Harry. Derefter forklarede han Harry - på trods af Vernons protester - at han var en troldmand, hvordan hans forældre døde, og hvordan han var blevet optaget på Hogwarts skole for Heksekunst og Troldmandsskab. Dette var den første fejring af Harrys fødselsdag. Hagrid gav ham en lille, hjemmelavet fødselsdagskage og en ugle, som Harry døbte Hedvig. Hagrid viste også Harry til Diagonalstræde, hvor han for første gang hørte om hans berømmelse i troldmands verdenen. Han fandt ud af at hans forældre have efterladt en mindre formue i en boks i Gringotts banken. Fønix staven thumb|Harry svinger sin stav, for første gang. Harry Potters tryllestav er elleve tommer lang og lavet af kristtorn. Dens kerne er lavet af Dumbledores fønix, Fawkes' halefjer. Den blev lavet af Ollivander, der også lavede et dobbelt håndtag af takstræ og tvillinge staven, der også bestod af halefjer fra Fawkes. Tvillinge staven var Romeo Gåde i besiddelse af og under sit alias Lord Voldemort, brugte han denne stav til at angribe Harry og hans forældre. De to stave deler den samme føniks oprindelse, og de har en unik forbindelse der forhindrer dem i at duellere mod hinanden. I den danske oversættelse af De vises sten bliver staven første gang omtalt som at have en kerne af kimærehorn. Når stavens kerne nævnes i de følgende bøger bliver den dog omtalt som at have en kerne af føniks fjer. Første år på Hogwarts thumb|left|Harry Potter på hans første år. Harry Potter blev styret af skæbnen, da han mødte sine livslange venner Ron Weasley og Hermione Granger, på Hogwarts Ekspressen. I starten ville Fordelings hatten placere ham på Slytherin kollegiet, men den ændrede mening efter Harrys insisteren, og endte med at placere både ham, Ron og Hermione på Gryffindor kollegiet. Allerede på Harrys første tur på en kost, fandt han ud af at var rigtig god på en kost. Han var så god, at han var i stand til at tiltræde på Gryffindors Quidditch hold, og blive den yngste Søger i mere end hundrede år, første års elever havde havde normalt ikke lov til at have deres egen kost. Men Harry modtog en Nimbus 2000, der på den tid var den bedste kost. I hans første Quidditch kamp, blev Harrys kosted forhekset og han mistede fuldstændig kontrollen over den. Ron og Hermione så Professor Snape stirre på Harry og mumle en besværgelse. Hermione fik dog fremmanet en lille flamme på Snapes kappe og han mistede øjenkontaken med Harry, Da Harry havde genvundet kontrollen opdagende han lynet. Under forsøget på at fange det faldt han af og det endte med at han slugte det, hvilket sluttede kampen i Gryffindors favør. I mellemtiden var Lord Voldemort, der længe var formodet død, i al hemmelighed inden for Hogwarts' mure, hvor han havde taget plads i Professor Quirrel, som "vært" i kroppen kunne han i søge efter De Vises Sten, som han mente kunne genskabe sin krop og give evigt liv. Voldemort blev modarbejdet af Harry, Ron og Hermione, og det var i sidste ende dem der forhindrede Voldemort i at få stenen. Der skete så meget i løbet af det år, at Harry, Ron og Hermione havde et bånd af evigt venskab, der sammen ville kunne overvinde alle møørkets kræfter. Andet år på Hogwarts left|240px|thumb|Harry møder [[Dobby for første gang.]] Harrys andet år startede dårligt, og blev gradvist værre. Harry havde ikke været i kontakt med nogen af hans venner, han havde ikke hørt nogen nyheder fra troldmands verden, og familien Dursley var - som sædvanlig - frygtelige over for ham. Harry fandt dog grunden til at hans venner ikke havde sendt ham et eneste brev. Det skyldtes en husalf kaldet Dobby, der havde stoppet alle breve der blev sendt til Harry. Da Harry afhørede Dobby fortalte fik han at vide at han skulle blive væk fra Hogwarts. Naturligvis afviste Harry, og sagde at han hørte til i troldmands verden. Det gjorde Dobby fastsat på at give ham problemer. Under et forretnings møde mellem Vernon og en potentiel kunde brugte Dobby nogle af sine magiske kræfter til at ødelægge mødet, hvorefter han forsvvandt, og fik givet Harry skylden for kaoset. Trods Dobbys bestræbelser blev Harry reddet af Ron og hans brødre, Fred og George Weasley. Harry havde pakket sine ting og fulgt med i den flyvende ford angelia. Harry og weasley brødrene ankom til Vindelhuset tidligt om morgen, og håbede på at de ikke blev opdaget. Men det blev de og Molly Weasley blev rasende. thumb|250px|[[Hemmelighedernes Kammer er åben.]] Dobbys første forsøg på at standse Harry fra at vende tilbage til Hogwarts mislykkedes, så han fortsatte med at prøve. Da Harry og familien Weasley ankom til King's Cross Station, forseglede Dobby indgangen og stoppede Harry og Ron fra at passere igennem til Hogwarts Expressen. Dette stoppede imidlertid ikke Harry til at vende tilbage, han og Ron brugte Weasley familiens flyvende bil, til at følge toget til Hogwarts. De ankom senere, end de hade håbet, det gik dog fint indtil Ron landede bilen i Slagpoplen, der knækkede hans stav. Harrys år på Hogwarts så ikke ud til at blive bedre. I en duelklasse ledet af Glitterik Smørhår, viste Harry for sig selv og sine medstuderende, at han var slangehvisker, en usædvanlig dygtighed, som normalt er forbundet med mørke troldmænd. Dette gav Harry en masse problemer for Hemmelighedernes Kammer var blevet genåbnet og det var "Slytherins aftager", som blev anset for ansvarlig. Da kammeret var åbnet, blev der lavet en række angreb på Mugglerfødte elever, herunder Harrys bedste ven Hermione Granger. Disse angreb menes at have været udført af den arving, så mange beskyldte for at være Harry. Ved at skrive i en dagbog, han havde fundet, erfarede Harry at kammeret var blevet åbnet for halvtreds år siden, og dengang troede man at angrebene blev udført af Hagrids kæmpe edderkop, Aragog. left|220px|thumb|[[Glitterik Smørhår, Harry og Ron på Huldas Toilet.]] Men Hermione havde en anden teori. Hun mente, at det ansvarlige monster for disse angreb var en Basilisk, og hun udforskede sin teori. Natten Hermione blev angrebet, havde hun og Penelope Clearwater brugt et spejl til at kigge rundt om hjørnerne, for at undgå at møde Basiliskens blik. Hermione fandt ud af at Basilisken bevægede sig rundt ved hjælp af skolens rørsystem og skrevet det ned på et udrevet side fra en biblioteksbog. Hun blev overfaldet samme nat og blev ført til Hospitals fløjen. Et par dage senere, opdagede Harry og Ron papiret i hendes hånd. Selvfølgelig undrede Harry og Ron sig om hvordan sådan et stort væsen kunne gå rundt på skolen uopdaget, det gik dog hurtigt op for dem at Hermione havde givet dem svaret, med ordet "rør" skrevet på siden. Harry og Ron opdagede efterfølgende, at den ansvarlige får at have åbnet Hemmelighedernes Kammer var Ginny Weasley, under kontrol Lord Voldemort, der fik hende til at blotte sig for ham, så han kunne kontrollere hende gennem dagbogen, han tvinger hende til at vandalisere skolen. Harry og Ron fandt også ud af at, Voldemort holdte hende i kammeret, og en besked: "skelettet vil hvile i salen til evig tid!". Fast besluttet på at redde Ginny og besejre Voldemort, Harry, ledsaget af Ron og Lockhart, var i stand til at finde og åbne salen ved hjælp af hans parseltongue evner. Når de kom ned i salen, var det ikke længe, før den kryster af en mand Gilderoy forsøgt at slette Harry og Ron's memories bruger Ron's brudt wand, men hans magi backfired og han slettet sin egen hukommelse. thumb|right|270px|Harry besejre basilisken. Adskilt fra Ron og en nu fatsvag Smørhår vovede Harry sig frem alene. Han fandt hurtigt Ginnys bevidstløse krop, liggende i kammeret. Hun var - som håbet - ikke død. Harry blev mødt at Tom Gåde, en hukommelse gemt i dagbogen. Efter Gåde fortæller hemmeligheden om dagbogen, pudser han monsteret på Harry. Harry formåede at besejre udyret med hjælp fra Fawkes, Dumbledores Fønix, og Gryffindors sværd. Harry var uvidende om, at han netop havde ødelagt en af Voldemorts Horcruxes. Da kaosset i kammeret var forbi fløj Fawkes Harry, Ginny, Ron og Smørhår op i sikkerhed. Harry talte med Dumbledore om de begivenheder, der fandt sted i kameret; at Ginny var uskyldig, og at Professor Smørhår var en svindler. Bagefter var Harry i stand til at narre Lucius Malfoy til at frigøre sin husalf Dobby, der havde beskyttet Harry hele året, ved at ham en af hans sokker. Tredje år på Hogwarts thumb|left|180px|Harry og Hermione i [[Den Forbudte Skov.]] I 1993 undslap Sirius Black - som havde været fængslet i tolv år for angiveligt at have forrådt James og Lily Potter til Lord Voldemort, samt drab på tolv mugglere - fra Azkaban. Alle var overbevist om, at Harry var hans mål. Selv Ministeren for Magi, Cornellius Fudge, undlod at give Harry en straf for - ubevidst - at have pustet hans tante op, på grund af den spændte stemning i troldmandssamfundet. På toget til sit tredje år på Hogwarts, mødte Harry Remus Lupus, den nye professor i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter, der også var James Potters gamle ven. På toget beskyttede Lupus Harry mod en Dementor på jagt efter Sirius Black. Senere på året underviste Professor Lupus Harry i Patronus-besværgelsen, der bruges til at forsvare sig mod angribende Dementorer. Under andre ændringer på Harrys tredje år skal nævnes Spådom, hvor Professor Trelawney gentagende gange forudsagde Harrys død, udover Spådom skal de jævnlige ture til Hogsmeade. På disse weekendture havde Harry ikke tilladelse til at tage med. Men han var alligevel i stand til med hjælp fra Fred og George Weasley, som gav ham Røverkortet, et magisk kort, der gav ejeren mulighed for at se alle hemmelige gange ind og ud af slottet, samt hver en persons position inde på slottets område. Harry brugte en hemmelig passage og hans usynlighedskappe til at snige sig til Hogsmeade talrige gange i løbet af året. I julen modtog Harry en pakke, der indeholdt en Prestissimo racer kost, fra en anonym velgører efter hans tidligere kost, en Nimbus 2000 blev ødelagt af Slagpoplen under en Quidditch kamp. Med mistanke om at den stammede fra Sirius Black, fortalte Hermione det til Professor McGonagall, der konfiskerede den til test. Dette skabte splid mellem Harry og Hermione, samtidig med at Ron allerede var irriteret, da hans kæledyr, rotten Scabbers var forsvundet, og han bebrejdede Hermiones nye kæledyr, katten Skævben. De tre venner, fandt rigtigt sammen med hinanden igen, da Hagrid skældte Ron og Harry ud for deres behandling af Hermione, drengene tilbød at hjælpe Hermione med at forberede et forsvar af Stormvind (Hagrids hippogriff), der er truet med henrettelse for at have såret Draco Malfoy. På grund af Lucius Malfoy mislykkedes trioens forsøg på at redde Stormvind, og de var vidne til det de mente ville være "Ordreudførelsen." right|thumb|250px|"Expecto Patronum!" Kort tid efter Scabbers blev fundet, blot at kunne bide Ron og flygte - forfulgt af en sort hund, der slæbte rotten og Ron ned i en passage under Slagpoplen. Harry og Hermione fulgte efter, kun for at opdage at hunden var Animagussen Sirius Black. Snart efter opdagede de også at Scabber var Peter Pettigrew - Den sande mand, bag de forbrydelser, der holdte Sirius fanget i Azkaban i tolv år. Pettigrew havde iscenesat sin egen død, ved at skjule sig i hans Animagus-form, Scabbers, i årevis. Sirius og professor Lupus planlagde at dræbe Pettigrew for hans forrædderi, men Harry stoppede dem, da han ikke regnede med at hans far ønskede at hans to bedste venner skulle være mordere. Muligheden for at rense Sirius' navn og bringe Pettigrw for retten forsvandt da månen stod op og professor Lupus - hvem Hermione havde afsløret som varulv - transformerede. Sirius beskyttede Harry, Hermione og Ron, ved at forvandle sig til hund, men Pettigrew undslap i kaosset. Mens Ron var svækket med et brækket ben, anvendte Hermione hendes Tidsvender - som hun havde fået for at give hende mulighed for at nå alle klasser - til at transportere Harry og hende selv tilbage i tiden for først at redde Stormvind fra henrettelse, hvorefter de befriede Sirius fra Dementorernes kys. Harry formede også at skubbe en angribende hær af Dementorer væk med en Patronus, der havde form efter hans fars Animagus skikkelse - en kronhjort. Dementorerne han skræmte væk havde tvunget Sirius i jorden, men han blev reddet i sidste sekund. Fjerde år på Hogwarts |left|thumb|250px|Harry forsøger at flygte fra den [[Ungarsk Takhale|Ungarske Takhale i den første udfordring i Magisk Trekamp.]] I 1994 var Hogwarts vært for Magisk Trekamps Tuneringen, en nylig genoptaget skole mod skole konkurrence, hvor Beauxbatons akademi og Durmstrang instituttet også deltog. Harry var på mystisk vis blevet valgt som en fjerde deltager i konkurrencen, selvom han var mindreårig og aldrig havde lagt sit navn i Flammernes Pokal under udvælgelses processen. Der var næsten ingen, der troede på Harrys historie; Ron var jaloux på den opmærksomhed Harry fik, så det var kun Hermione der hjalp Harry i forberedelserne til den første udfordring, ved at undervise ham i nyttige besværgelser, som Accio. Magisk Trekamp består af tre farlige udfordringer på vej til Trekamps Trofæet. Første udfordring var at komme forbi en drage og skaffe et æg. Anden udfordring gik ud på at kunne svømme under vandet i en time for at befri en man havde "mistet." Sidste udfordring gik ud på at finde vej gennem en labyrint ind til Trekamps Trofæet. Harrys liv var i fare mange gange i løbet af denne konkurrence, og hans sociale liv var forfærdeligt, på grund af jalousi og vrede fra hans jævnaldrende på skolen. Talrige gange fik han hjælp i tuneringen af Ludo Ludomand. Han afslog dog hælpen, da han mente at det var at snyde mere end hvis han søgte hjælp hos Ron, Hermione eller Sirius, eftersom at Ludomand var dommer ved konkurrencen. Efter Ron realiserede hvor farlig første opgave i virkeligheden var, konstaterede han at Harry ikke havde snydt og de to venner fandt sammen igen. Harry spurgte Cho Chang om hun ville følges med Harry til Jule ballet, og blev skuffet over at høre at hun allerede havde accepteret en invitation fra Cedric Diggory, hvem hun senere ville date. Harry og Ron endte med at følges med henholdsvis Parvati og Padma Patil. Begge endte med at ødelægge aftenen for deres partnere efter som Harry iagttog Cho og Ron var fyldt af jalousi mod Viktor Krum, der fulgtes med Hermione. thumb|right|300px|Harry med [[Parvati Patil, og Ron med Padma, ved Jule ballet.]] I løbet af den sidste udfordring udviste Hogwarts' deltagere Cedric Diggory og Harry sportsånd og samarbejde, de enedes derfor om Trekamps Pokalen samtidigt, for at få dysten til at ende uafgjort. De var dog uvidende om at pokalen var en Transitnøgle. De blev transporteret til en kirkegår ed Lille Galgeby, hvor Gåde familien lå begravet. Lord Voldemort stod og ventede på dem. På Voldemorts ordre myrdede, Peter Pettigrew (alias Ormehale). Harry, der var bundet til Romeo Gåde Sr's gravsten, var tvunget til at vidne et ritual, som andvendte hans eget blod for at genskabe Lord Voldemorts krop. Samtidig samledes Vldemorts Dødsgardister sig fra hele verden på kirkegården, hvilket blot forværrerede Harrys situation yderligere. Snart efter Lord Voldemort genvandt sin menneskelige skikkelse udfordrede han Harry til en duel. De duellerende staves mystiske forbindelse forårsagede en magisk sammen smeltning, mellem stavene, det fremskabte en effekt kaldet, Priori Incantatem. Harry var kortvarigt beskyttet, det tillod ham tid til at fange Transitnøglen og undslippe tilbage til Hogwarts. Endnu engang havde Voldemort brugt et tåbeligt offer til at udføre sine planer. Det blev afløret, at Barty Ferm Jr. der var villig til et samarbejde med voldemort som ung, var i hele dette skoleår forklædt som Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter professoren Alastor Dunder. Ferms sjæl blev ødelagt af et Dementor kys. Ministeriet for Magi begyndte af slå hårdt ned på Harry og Albus Dumbledore der insisterede på at den frygtede Lord Voldemort var vendt tilbage. Femte år på Hogwarts At være vidne til Cedric Diggorys mord var meget vanskeligt for Harry. Det var ikke nogen hjælp, at han blev tvunget til Liguster Vænget i sommerferien. For at gøre tingene endnu værre, end de allerede var, havde Dolora Nidkjær - under-sekretær for Ministeren for Magi - beordret et par Dementorer til at angribe Harry. Harry blev tvunget til at udføre en Patronusbesværgelse for at redde ham og Dudley. Efterfølgende blev Harry formelt beskyldt for at have udført magi, som mindreårig og skulle derfor møde op til en høring i Ministeriet for Magi. Han blev truet med udvisning fra Hogwarts, men blev frikendt med hjælp fra Albus Dumbledore. Som et "modangreb" mod Dumbledore ansatte Ministeren for Magi, Cornelius Fudge, Dolora Nidkjær som ny lærer i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter, så hun kunne spionere på skolen. Hun blev senere udnævnt til Storinkvisitor, med den titel blev hun beføjet til at vilkårligt at kunne forandre og pålægge skolen regler. Harry havde forventet at blive valgt som Vejleder af Albus Dumbledore, derfor blev han skuffet, da både Ron og Hermione modtog et brev, og ikke ham. Det blev senere afsløret at Ron blev valgt i stedet for Harry fordi Dumbledore troede at Harry havde "nok ansvar i forvejen." Harrys jalousi truede med at påvirke hans venskab med Ron, men han følte sig bedre, da han opdagede, at hans far heller ikke havde været Vejleder på skolen. På opfordring fra Hermione, begyndte Harry i hemmelighed at uddanne studerende i praktisk udøvelse af forsvars besværgelser. Gruppen kaldte sig Dumbledores Armé eller DA. Cho Chang blev medlem og hun og Harry kyssede under misteltenen i Fornødenhedsrummet, selvom det var lidt på grund af Chos sorg og forvirring over Cedric Diggorys død. Cho havde også malplaceret jalousi mod Hermione og forsvarede derfor hendes ven Marietta Edgecombe, da pigen forrådte DA til Nidkjær. Det foråsagede at tingene mellem Cho og Harry faldte til jorden. Lord Voldemort ønskede et ""hemmeligt våben" mod Harry, eftersom han følte sig truet af hans eksistens. Voldemort havde hørt om en profeti - der lå skjult i ministeriets Mysteriedepartement - der involverede både ham selv og Harry. Voldemort plantede en falsk vision i Harrys hoved. Den handlede om at hans gudfar, Sirius Black blev tortureret i Ministeriet. Det tvang Harry til handling, og han hjælp fra en gruppe DA medlemmer; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom og Luna Lovegood. De skyndte sig at komme Sirius til undsætning. Efter Harry og hans venner var blevet lokket ind i Mysteriedepartementet, tog Harry dem gennem forskellige rum i sin søgen efter sin gudfar Sirius Black, uden at han egentlig var der i virkeligheden. Gruppen blev ubehageligt til mode, indtil de kom til et lokale fyldt med krystal kugler, senere fandt de ud af at det var profetier. En af de mange profetier i rummet havde Harrys navn på. Han tog den derfor op, til stor utilfredshed hos Hermione. At samle profetien op udløste næsten øjeblikkeligt et bagholdsangreb af Dødsgardister. Der opstod et kaos, og Harry og hans venner blev splittet. Harry og Neville var ude af stand til at kæmpe. Da kom Fønixordenen for at hjælpe i kampen. Under kampen, blev Sirius Black skubbet af sin kusine Bellatrix Lestrange, og han fløj gennem en mystisk stenbue til hans død. Lord Voldemort dukkede op, da det så værst ud for hans Dødsgardister. For anden gang sendte Voldemort en dødelig forbandelse mod Harry, men Dumbledores pludselige ankomst reddede hans liv. Voldemort tog Bellatrix og forsvandt. Han blev dog set af ministeren selv og et par ansatte, der dukkede op sekundet før, han selv nåede væk. Som et resultat af kampen som Harry og Dumbledore havde kæmpet sammen om at overbevise det magiske samfund om at Voldemort var vendt tilbage. I slutningen af året blev Dolora Nidkjær afskediget. Sjette år på Hogwarts sammen med Harry.]] I 1996 efter Voldemort's optræden i Ministeriet for Magi, begyndte mange i troldmandsverden, at kalde Harry "Den Udvalgte." Han arvede Sirius Blacks hus, herunder Grumsted Plads nr. 12]] og Sirius' melankolske og halv skøre hus alf, Kræ. Harry blev også valgt som kaptajn for Gryffindors Quidditchhold. Det blødte ham lidt op, efter han ikke var valgt som Vejleder sidste år. Samme år blev Severus Snape forfremmet til professor i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter. Hans tidligere stilling som Eliksir professor blev, derfor ledig og den plads blev fyldt ud af Horatio Schnobbevom, hvis tiltræden genåbnede Harrys muligheder for at blive Auror (ellers var Harrys U.G.L.'er ikke tilstrækkelige til at professor Snape ville tage ham med på F.U.T.-niveau). Da Harry ikke havde gidet at købe en Eliksirbog, da han jo ikke troede han skulle fortsætte med faget, lånte Professor Schnobbevom ham en gammel bog. Harry kunne se den var underskrevet af en der identificeret sig som "Halvblodsprinsen." Bogen var fyldt med håndskrevne notater, der hjalp Harry til at være god i Eliksir for en gangs skyld. Faktisk var hans færdigheder så gode, at han vandt en pris fra Snobbevom - et lille glas med Felix Felicis. I løbet af dette år blev Harry også små forelsket Ginny Weasley, men slog det først hen som blot at være broderlig-kærlighed. Dumbledore begyndte at give Harry privat lektioner med Mindekar. Dette var for at hjælpe Harry til at forstå Voldemorts fortid, for senere hen at kunne besejre Mørkets Herre. Sammen rejste Harry og Dumbledore i forskellige personers erindringer om Voldemort. Dumbledore mente at Voldemort - for at sikre uddødelighed - splittede sin sjæl i syv fragmenter kaldet Horcruxer. Fem af fragmenterne blev lagt i objekter, som f.eks. Gådes dagbog. De sidste to blev skjult i levende individer. To Horcruxer var blevet ødelagt (Gådes dagbog og Barsks ring. Dumbledore sporede Slytherins medaljon til en grotte, de blev besat af Inferi. thumb|right|290px|Harry forsøger at bekæmpe Inferi. Grotten var svær at komme ind i, og det var svært derefter at komme til den ø i grotten hvor medaljonen var lagt. Harry og Dumbledore tog den lille båd, der skulle bruges for at komme ud til medaljonen. Da de ankom konstaterede Dumbkedore hurtigt at medaljonen ikke kunne fjernes før den eliksir - medaljonen var lagt i - var drukket. Dumbledore bad Harry tvinge ham selv til at drikke hele eliksiren, hvilket Harry var nødt til. Da Dumbledore havde drukket det hele, tog Harry medaljonen. Han gik hen til søen, i grotten, for at skaffe vand til Dumbledore. Der var dog inferi i vandet og de opdagede ham da han tog vandet. Dumbledore var blevet svækket af eliksiren, dog lykkedes det alligevel ham at beskytte Harry mod Inferi. De vendte tilbage til Hogwartsfor at opdage, at slottet var blevet invaderet af Dødsgardister. Harrys venner, Ron, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley og Neville Longbottom kæmpede sammen med nogle medlemmer af Fønixordenen under Harry og Dumbledore, der var landet i det øverste tårn. Dumbledore stoppede Harry fra at løbe i kamp, ved lydløst at lamme ham, mens han befandt sig under sin Usynlighedskappe. Harry, der så kampen mellem Dumbledore og Dødsgardisterne, blev derfor vidne til Albus Dumbledores død. Harry kunne let identificere Severus Snape som morderen. Harry forfulgte Snape og under den jagt nåede Snape at fortælle at han var Halvblodsprinsen. i 1996.]] Harry tog Slytherins medaljon fra afdøde Dumbledores kappe. Han blev ude af sig selv da han opdager at det er en kopi. Inde i medaljonen lå en lille seddel underskrevet af en der kaldte sig R.A.B.. Det viste sig at Dumbledore døde forgæves og at de intet opnåede den nat. Efter Albus Dumbledores død blev der holdt begravelse. Harry blev frastødt at se, at Dolora Nidkjær havde den frækhed at deltage i hans begravelse, men han ønskede ikke at lave en scene under Dumbledores begravelse og bed raseriet i sig. Vel vidende at han var nødt til at finde Voldemorts sidste Horcrux og derfor også bringe sig selv i livsfare, trak han Ginny til side og forklarede hende at de var nødt til at stoppe med at se hinanden. Ginny fortalte ham, at hun var ligeglad med faren i at være hans kæreste, men Harry fast holdte at det bedst hvis de stoppede med at se hinanden. Han talte også med Ron og Hermione, der gav afkald på deres sidste år på Hogwarts for at ledsage ham, trods hans protester mod at de tog med. Syvende år (ikke på Hogwarts) Jagten på Horcruxerne Harry, Hermione og Ron, der alle fyldte sig fast besluttede på at finde og tilintetgøre Voldemorts Horcruxer. For at beskytte deres familier ændrede Hermione hendes forældres hukommelse, så de glemte at de havde en datter, og med en vis hjælp fra Fred, George og hans far fik Ron forvandlet deres gespenst til at ligne ham selv med sygdommen Spattergroit. Kampen over Little Whinging Harry boede på Ligustervænget 4 for et stykke tid, men Fønixordenen var nødt til at transportere ham til Vindelhuset, før han blev sytten. De sendte familien Dursley under jorden, efter Harry var blevet overrasket over han fætter, Dudley havde sagt både tak og farvel til Harry. Halvdelen af Harrys ledsagere tog Polyjuice for at tage Harrys udseende, for at være forvirringer, hvis de blev forfulgt, trods Harrys protester. Da de tog afsted, blev de meget hurtigt angrebet af over tredive Dødsgardister. Harry var med Hagrid på hans gudfars gamle motorcykel, og de blev angrebet af flere Dødsgardist og til sidst Lord Voldemort selv. Harrys ugle, Hedvig blev ramt af en vildfaren Dræberforbandelse, som Voldemort sendte mod dem. Kampen blev stoppet, da Harry og Hagrid når grænsen til den beskyttende magi der er blevet kastet over Nymphadora Tonks' forældres hus. Harry havde brækket flere knogler og havde store blødninger. Harry blev bragt ind i familien Tonks hjem og hans knogler og sår blev helet. Efter at have konstateret at Hagrid var ved godt helbred tog de sammen en Transitnøgle til Vindehuset, hvor de fandt en bekymret Molly og Ginny Weasley. Harry var lettet over at se, at Hermione og Ron havde klaret det uden skader, men han blev chokeret, da Remus Lupus ankom med George Weasley, der havde mistet et øre. Alle andre ankom sikkert, undtagen Alastor Dunder, som var blevet dræbt, og Mundungus Fletcher, der Transferede sig væk så snart kampen begyndte. Tiden i Vindelhuset Da de først havde inlogeret sig i Vindelhuset hjalp Harry, Ron og Hermione til med forberedelserne af Bill Weasley og Fleur Delacours bryllup. Dagen før brylluppet, fejrede alle tilstedeværende Harrys fødselsdag. Harrfik et armbåndsur fra Hr. og fru Weasley, og Ginny gav ham et kys til et minde om hende. Samme aften til festen, ankom Ministeren for Magi, Rufus Scrimgeour for at videre give Albus Dumbledores testamente. Harry fik det først Lyn han fangede i en Quidditch kamp, og Gryffindors sværd, Scrimgeour tilbageholdte den anden gave, og hævdede at den var et historisk objekt og derfor ikke tilhørte Dumbledore, så han kunne ikke give den videre. Da Scrimgeour kom med en bemærkning om hvorfor de tre var de eneste elever nævnt i testamentet, kunne ingen af de tre give et ordentlig forklaring på det. Forhold Forældre thumb|left|Harry som spæd med sine forældre. James og Lily Potter døde, da Harry var et år gammel, så han kendte dem knap nok, men alligevel betragtede han dem med stor ærbødighed og blev vred hvis nogen talte dårligt om dem. I 1995 slog han Draco Malfoy fordi denne fornærmende hans mor, og han ofte blev rasende på professor Snape, der fortalte Harry, at James ikke var den store mand alle andre gjorde ham til. Snape havde, til Harrys store ærgelse, ret. For i foråret 1996, blev Harry ved et uheld vidne til at James mobbede Snape i et af sidst nævntes erindringer i løbet af Harry's Okklumensi lektioner. De få gange han har set hans forældre var gennem billeder givet til ham af Rubeus Hagrid; Et spejlbillede gennem Drømmespejlet; De "Spektrale forme", der kom ud af hans tryllestav under Priori Incantatem; gamle billeder gennem Mindekaret; og flere "Spektrale former" som han efter for hans "død" i slaget om Hogwarts. Sidst kaldte han på dem gennem Genopstandelsesstenen Han opkaldte to af sine børn efter James og Lily. Lord Voldemort thumb|left|Voldemorts forsøg på at dræbe Harry. Lord Voldemort er Harry's dødsfjende. Han mistede sine forældre til ham som spæd og Harry har kæmpet mod ham flere gange. Harry's skæbne var låst med Voldemort's på grund af en profeti om dem; Voldemort kom ved et uheld til at indlejre et stykke af sin sjæl i Harry, da han forsøgte at dræbe ham første gang. Harry blev mærket under det sammenstød i form af sit berømte lynformede ar i panden, hvilket gav de to en livslang forbindelse. Denne forbindelse gjorde Harry til en Slangehvisker, et træk Voldemort, arvede fra Barsk-familien, derudover var forbindelsen også en mulighed for Harry til at se ind i Voldemorts tanker. Det udnyttede Voldemort i 1996 ved at give Harry et billede af at Sirius Black blev torteret i Mysteriedepartementet. Gennem Harrys jagt på Horcruxer så Harry ud af Voldemorts hoved, og hans ar brændte hver gang Mørkets Herre var vred. Under slaget om Hogwarts, forsøgte Harry at få Voldemort til at føle anger for hans onde gerninger, godt nok forgæves, men Harry besejrede ham alligevel. Lord Voldemort og Harry er også forbundet med blod, dog langt ude, det skyldes at de begge nedstammer fra Peverells-familien (Voldemort gennem Barsk-familien og Harry gennem Potter-familien.) Denne forbindelse gør dem til meget fjerne fætre. Petunia Dursley thumb|Petunia Dursley. Efter hans forældre blev dræbt, blev Harry optaget af sin tante, Petunia Dursley. Petunia var ikke begejstret for at hendes søster og omtalte hende bittert som en "original" på grund af Lilys magiske evner. Den modvilje hun havde mod hendes afdøde søster fortsatte mod Harry, hun frygtede at han også ville blive en magiker og behandler ham derfor dårligt og uden kærlighed, mens hun forkæler Harrys fætter Dudley. Harry troede at hans tante betragtede ham som et "spild af plads" og bekymrede sig derfor heller ikke om hende. Dog bekymrede han sig så meget om Dursley-familien, at han overtalte dem til at gå under jorden da Anden Troldmands Krig var på sit højeste. de:Harry Potter Kategori:Født 1980 Kategori:Auror Kategori:Dumbledores Armé Kategori:Horcrux Kategori:Mænd Kategori:Slangehviskere Kategori:Gryffindor elev Kategori:Troldmænd Kategori:Familien Potter Kategori:Søgere Kategori:Quidditch spillere Kategori:Deltager i Magisk Trekamp Kategori:Enebarn Kategori:Vinder af Magisk Trekamp Kategori:Vommeklubben Kategori:Ginny Weasleys romantiske forhold Kategori:Hogwarts elev Kategori:Fordelt i 1991 Kategori:Horcrux ødelægger Kategori:Halvblodstroldmand